This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently, an earphone used in conjunction with a device such as a mobile terminal generally includes a microphone, earplugs, earplug wiring and a wire control device. The wire control device is disposed on the earplug wiring. A user may control the earphone by using the wire control device when a voice call is made via the earphone.
However, since the same channel is used by both the wire control device and the microphone to transmit signals to the mobile terminal, when a user presses a button on the wire control device, the channel is occupied upon turning on the wire control device, so that the microphone cannot be used and therefore a recording function cannot be achieved. Thus, when a user needs to record voice information with an application of the mobile terminal, the user needs to press the button of the wire control device for an extended period of time. Since the channel is occupied by the wire control device, the microphone of the earphone cannot be used, and the voice information recording is impossible.
Thus, a limitation exists in the conventional earphone that the voice information recording cannot be performed by the microphone when the user presses the button of the wire control device.